The present invention relates to drives used with electro-mechanical actuators and, in particular, to a system and method for disengaging a drive and electro-mechanical actuator used in aircraft.
Aircraft typically include electro-mechanical actuators and other flight control systems that control flight control surfaces on aircraft wing and tail structures. These flight control surfaces are moved and positioned to alter the lift characteristics of the wing and tail structures. For safety, aircraft usually have redundancies in the electro-mechanical actuators and flight control systems that control the flight control surfaces to allow for controlled maneuverability of the aircraft in the event that the primary system malfunctions or fails. When the primary system malfunctions, the backup system takes over and controls the movable flight control surface. The primary system may have become stuck or jammed in one position, making it difficult for the backup system to overcome the primary system and control the flight control surface.